divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
The World Tree
The World Tree, or the Sphere of Plants, in the Sphere owned by Phystene. The Sphere of Plants is made up of a tree so massive it defies mortal comprehension, so massive that to call it anything other than the World Tree would do it a disservice. The World Tree’s roots form the ground, its upper branches and leaves the sky of the Sphere of Plants. The region closest to the World Tree’s trunk is made up of rainforests and jungles. As the distance to the World Tree grows greater, so too does the variety in types of forests. Tropical forest give way to boreal and temperate forests, which eventually give way to savannahs and grasslands. Due to its nature, the Sphere of Plants possesses weak borders and the regions near its edges are easily influenced by nearby spheres. Altered by Asceal’s Lustrous Garden, the World Tree’s top most leaves emit the light as if they were stars themselves, bathing the whole sphere in a soft, nourishing light. Mangroves form endless mazes in the regions of the sphere close to Eurysthenes’ Infinite Maze. The World Tree's roots extend all the way into the World Spring from which it absorbs water. This water helps nourishes the World Tree and is also deposited into the Sphere of Plant's mangrove as well as leaks out of the World Tree's branches and leaves, thus creating rain in the Sphere of Plants. The World Tree's roots, in turn, releases sap into the World Spring which the spring can convert into more water. The World Tree is the first plant. It is the progenitor and source of all plant life on Galbar. When new plant life is formed the World Tree blesses it with some of its energy, causing it to grow much faster and more wildly than the plant otherwise would. Symbols and ruins of civilization are quickly, comparatively speaking, overtaking by nature due to this fact. In places on Galbar where the World Tree's influence is greatest plants grow larger than normal and are more nourishing to the animals that consume them, allowing the animals to grow larger than they otherwise would. The Sphere of Plants would have an entropic nature due to the nature of its borders if it wasn’t for the influence of the World Tree, which ensures that all within the sphere remains properly ordered. The World Tree is an upper sphere that is parallel to Galbar, meaning that it is neither visible nor accessible from Galbar through conventional means. The World Tree has a Gateway on Kalgrun. It takes the form of an archway of roots. "To most mortals that arch would look like nothing more than an interesting formation of plants, but it was so much more. To those the World Tree allowed, it was a literal gate to Phystene’s sphere. Phystene could see that the World Tree would be… particular about who was allowed in, and she agreed wholeheartedly with its criteria. Only those who possessed no products of advanced civilization, that being of a bronze age civilization, would be allowed through. Yes, only those in touch with nature, who had yet to succumb to the greed inherent in civilization would be let in."Phystene makes the Gateway on Kalgrun - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4858337 Category:Spheres